


Fireworks

by BookDragon14



Category: The Grisha Trilogy - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: College AU, F/M, Forth of July, Nikolina - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 12:05:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11440509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookDragon14/pseuds/BookDragon14
Summary: Forth if July College AU. Nikolai and Alina watch illegal fireworks with their friends then go out on Nikolai's boat. Sorry, I suck at summaries.





	Fireworks

As it turned out, dating Nikolai Lantsov was a lot easier than Alina had expected. True, he was still insufferable sometimes, and he talked far too much, not to mention his enormous ego- but that was okay. Especially considering that her last two relationships had gone up in flames because they hadn't communicated; She was pretty sure that wouldn't be a problem with Nikolai.

He had strange friends though. Which was how they met of course, sidelined together by David and Genya's then-budding relationship. However, now as they sat with Genya and David on a picnic blanket in the park; eating dinner and watching their friends illegal fireworks, Alina isn't sure what she's gotten herself into.

The fireworks are rather splendid, modified as they were by David and Nikolai. And between them and their pyro friend Harshaw they were getting a good show. It was late when Harshaw and Zoya finished with a grand finale- a cloud of firecrackers and a huge heart that explodes into red and purple sparkles. Genya and Davids favorite colors. Glancing over at the couple, Alina finds them happily making out.

It was almost midnight by the time the two slipped into Nikolai's car and drove away. Alina, closed her eyes, allowing herself to dose off quietly. So she didn't notice when Nikolai left the route back to their college, and they pulled into the harbor parking lot.

"Hello lovely, time to get up."

Alina could hear the smirk in his voice before she even opened her eyes. The first thing she sees is his extremely self-satisfied smirky grin. The second thing she sees is where they are. But, she takes his proffered hand and allows him to lead her down onto the docks and to his sailboat, the Volkvolny. Alina collapses on the cushioned cockpit and is vaguely aware of Nikolai pilling blankets on top of her, casting off, and motoring out of the harbor.

It wasn't until the first explosion that she looked up. A huge sun symbol glowed in the night sky, searing its image into her eyeballs before dissolving into a cloud of golden sparks. She heard Nikolai sit down beside her, felt him wrap an arm around her slender shoulders and draw her closer. She rested her head on his shoulder, and felt his cheek press against her hair.

The sun was quickly followed by a barrage of other firework symbols that were undoubtedly meant for them. A sun, a ship, a fox, and a string of other pictures flashed through the night sky. Nikolai and Alina sat together for over an hour watching the glowing, glittering, gleaming display in the sky above and it's reflection on the sea around them. Finally, it ended, with a golden heart surrounding a **N** and an **A.**

"Wow. Well Lantsov, you never disappoint, I'll give you that. Not to mention exactly how big an bright that was."

"Understatement is overrated. Also, it never hurts to show the tracker and that other guy-"

"His name is Mal, and 'that other guy' is called Aleksander."

"Right, them. Well, it never hurts to give them a reminder that we are together now."

Alina groaned loudly, turning her head to look him in the eye. "Don't tell me you are getting jealous now too! That was one of the main reasons I broke up with Mal in the first place!"

He chuckled, at the memory or the accusation, she wasn't sure which. "Alina, lovely, sunshine, look at me, my ego is far too big for me to get jealous of them. Besides, he was kind of right to be jealous, look at us now and-"

Alina leaned forward two inches and kissed him. It was an old trick, but it always worked. He grinned at her, looking very, very smug.

"Did you plan that somehow?"

Nikolai smirked, "You always kiss me when you find me annoying."

She laughed then- and kissed him again. It was true, she did. "And when your sweet and cute."

"So, then, why aren't you always kissing me?"

She laughed, kissing him again. Finally he pulled away, grinning before standing up reluctantly and skippering them back to the Volkvolny's slip in the harbor. They walked back to the car hand in hand, silent and happy. Thanks to the lateness of the hour, not to mention Nikolai's driving, the drive back to her dorm building was only ten minutes.

When they arrived Nikolai walked her back to her room, kissed her goodnight, and strode off down the hallway as she unlocked and opened the door. And instantly regretted doing so. Genya and David were on the sofa, too busy with each other to notice the door opening, their clothes already in a pile on the floor.

Alina shut the door very fast and called softly down the hallway. "Nikolai?" The Lanstov heir turned from his place by the elevator doors. "Yes Sunshine?"

"David is in there with Genya."

"Ah."

"That's it? 'Ah'?"

"You saw how they were looking at each other earlier, I figured one of us would be kicked out tonight."

"Oh, well, I would call Zoya; but judging from the way Harshaw and her were looking at each other... well, I'm guessing she wouldn't pick up. And her dorm wouldn't be open anyway."

He tilted his head, a smirk playing over his lips as he watched her. "What are you saying?"

"You know what I'm saying. I need a place to stay, since David is at my place, can I crash with you?"

He had been walking toward her slowly, and now he reached her, leaning down to kiss her briefly. "Of course Sunshine. Anytime."

Both David and Nikolai had wealthy parents, and their dorm was two blocks away, and situated in the top floor of a much nicer building than Alina and Genya's. The couch was a big, fluffy, bright purple monster of a thing, and Nikolai offered it and about fifty blankets too.

Alina grinned, flopping onto the couch and dragging Nikolai down beside her. She gave him a smirk of her own, leaning in and kissing him happily. They didn't get much sleep that night...

**Author's Note:**

> So? What did you think? I know it's a while after 4th of July, but it took me a while to write it. Tell me what you think, thanks for reading!


End file.
